shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stalker Island
|jname=ストーカー島 |rname=''Sutōkā-jima'' |ename= |first=Fanon |region= }} |type= }} }} '|ストーカー島|Sutōkā-jima}} is a big island in the . It is a , and those that explore it usually complain about the dry and intense hot weather. It possesses a vast forest area that surrounds the island's main mountain, . The island, as the name suggests, follows the theme of stalking. Both the story that introduces this island, as well as plant and animal species serve the island's master to stalk and gather information of intruders. Known Species Binocubird are a remarkable species of birds natural from this island. As the name may indicate, these birds wear binoculars in their necks and use them to track the possible threats to the island. They can vary in color and in size, but the first introduced was orange and was slightly bigger than a regular bird. Their behavior is quite unique, like with most of the island's wildlife. After finding a strange individual, and, utilizing a complex code of bird whistles, they send the message to other Binocubirds, containing all the information about the person. After the message travels through the forest, going from beak to beak, it is finally decoded by the master in his lair, using a book that contains a Binocubird language decoder. Because of their intricate behavior, the World Government and the Marines have started to breed Binocubirds in their laboratories in order to gain a completely new source of information, that is not only hard to reach to and detect, as it is effective and relatively fast. Ear Flower are an extremely unique type of plants. They are considered flowers, however, their appearance can be quite deceiving. Ear Flowers are plants shaped like an ear, as their name clearly indicates. Their overall shape can vary, like any human ear can. They usually bloom in groups of two, just like a regular person possesses two ears. They have dangerous hairs sprouting from the flower, that, if touched, can cause allergies and hallucinations. However, for as simple of a flower as they may seem, Ear Flowers, much like any of Stalker Island's species, serves as purpose: to gather information of anything. And, being almost a human ear, they obtain intel through sound. Ear Flowers are known to have thick and superficial roots. These are also quite sensitive. When a person talks, it emits sound waves. These travel through almost every surface and material, and, therefore, also travel through the plant. The wave is channeled through the earth, that leads the sound to the roots. The roots "feed" off of the energy of sound, and send signals to the plant to recreate the sounds, after a few minutes. Eventually, the island master's subordinates will hear the message and transmit it to him. The Ear Flower's furigana is a pun on the Japanese name for . Gerogero Cat is one of the many unique species of Stalker Island. Gerogero Cats are giant hybrid animals, being a mix of a cat and a frog. The Gerogero Cats look like a regular cat, with pointier edges, frog skin and pattern, as well as frog legs. The adults are gigantic in comparison to the babies, and can rival the size of a kid giant. Their specific task in the island is alerting, with a very loud sound, the existence of hostile intruders. After facing a stranger, Gerogero Cats proceed to attack them. Each one of their attacks creates a very loud sound, that alerts those in the island. In can they are defeated or even die, they shout an extremely noisy croak, that signals defeat and that the intruders are dangerous. A baby Gerogero Cat is called a . Comically, the names reverse each animal's name and sound, coming from a "Croaking Cat" to a "Meowing Frog". While experts say that it takes years for a Nyaanyaa Frog to mature and achieve full transformation (referring to turning from a frog to a cat), people usually comment on how stupid that statement is, as they don't change physically, with the exception of their size, growing from the size of a small bird to that of a kid giant. Gerogero Cats cannot swim and, strangely enough, for as big as they may be, they are mysteriously capable of standing on a water lily without struggle. Nyaanyaa Frogs can swim and act as fish, moving gracefully in a body of water, but are unable of sustaining themselves in water lilies, making this contradiction of reality more of a comedic relief. Gallery Trivia